


Tell The Truth

by kongchong



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, 中文, 养成
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 布莱尔偷吻了吉姆





	

**Author's Note:**

> 给萨奇旁友的回礼  
> 养成，但感觉跟养成没搭边【x】  
> 为我圈添砖加瓦，OOC我的我的我的

01  
当熟悉的气息小心翼翼地喷吐在他的脸上时吉姆就已经清醒了很多，酒精使他的大脑昏昏沉沉，但空气中逐渐浓重的草药时刻刺激着他使他警醒有人在靠近。但他并不会因此从沙发上跳起来，他无比熟悉这个味道，这个脚步声，心跳声，甚至这个呼吸——而且对方贴得太近，无论如何他也不允许自己像个清醒的人一样睁开眼睛。  
“吉姆？”  
对方小声的叫着他的名字，他可以听到对方心脏跳得越来越快。可能是要做什么恶作剧。吉姆这么想，同时努力压制着自己因为对方的亲近而不可抑制的心跳——直到对方温暖，柔软的唇贴在他的唇上。  
——不会错的。  
吉姆努力克制着自己想要行动的欲望，他把自己装得像个醉得不省人事的酒鬼，毫无知觉地躺在沙发上，任由对方在他嘴唇上印下一个又一个柔软又小心的吻。  
这些吻没有停留多长时间，然后他感觉自己被一条毯子盖在身上，压低的脚步声伴着草药味远去后，他听到了对方的叹息。

02  
“嘿，吉姆？——吉姆！”布莱尔伸手在吉姆面前挥了挥，最后不得已拍了他一巴掌才唤回他的神志。  
“你怎么了？”布莱尔眨着他担忧的蓝眼睛看他，嘴巴里甚至停止了咀嚼他在街边买来的早餐，那把他的左脸颊撑起来，鼓鼓的像只仓鼠，“你是不是又——感官过载？你觉得哪里难受吗？”  
“不，没有。”吉姆回神看着布莱尔，他的嘴角沾着点番茄酱，粉红的嘴唇微张着，他甚至能嗅到他嘴巴沾染的食物香气，甚至是昨夜里残留着的香甜酒气——他又想到了那个吻。  
“呃……”吉姆把自己视线转移到其他地方，伸手在空中划了两下，不知道该如何开口跟他说那件事，或许他什么都不说比较好，但那柔软的嘴唇留给他的印象颇深，他几乎整晚都感觉布莱尔贴在他嘴巴上，“听着，酋长……有些时候……你很难发现自己真正想要的东西是什么……你会被一些事物蒙蔽……所以……你必须得——”  
布莱尔眨着眼睛看他，像平常一样，他咀嚼着自己的早餐，看起来像个无辜的孩子。但吉姆可以通过布莱尔加速的心跳明白他并不像表面看起来镇定。吉姆的话语在肚子里翻滚着，顶得他的胃部难受极了，手在半空中比划了很长时间，最后只能放下来，落在布莱尔背上快又轻地拍了拍，“——必须得认真观察细节，在办案时候会救你的命。”

03  
布莱尔是他十几年前从楼底下捡回来的，也不算是，只是恰逢小瀑布城几十年难遇一次的大雨，十三岁的布莱尔裹着肥大的衣服可怜兮兮地缩在楼下瑟瑟发抖，桀骜的卷发被雨水驯服，乖巧地贴在额头上，大大的，湿漉漉的水蓝的眼睛看着他，透彻的像一碧如洗的天空。  
吉姆撑着伞，但也没好多少，大雨弄坏了他的雨伞，半个身子都被淋湿。年少气盛骂骂咧咧走在回家的路上，一瞥就看到瑟缩在一旁的小朋友。  
小朋友很乖。这是吉姆的第一印象，然后他回家洗了个热水澡，又换了身干净的衣服，暖洋洋的躺在沙发上听电闪雷鸣，突然就想起来在楼下的孩子。  
电闪雷鸣，风雨交加，秉着不能让人死在自己楼下的奇怪原则吉姆把可怜兮兮的小朋友拎回了家。当然，如果吉姆能预知未来，知晓这个小朋友会在他身旁烦烦叨叨十几年甚至几十年的话，也许他当时会选择任他去风吹雨打。  
但是没有，自来熟的天才小朋友天真活泼人见人爱，仗着自己迷路找不到父母的缘由住了一天又一天，一年又一年，然后眼睛一闭一睁，恍恍惚惚间十几年就那么过去了，他摇身成为天生的哨兵警探，而他则是他的搭档他的向导。  
时间一点一滴改变人们，也偷悄悄的撒下一把又一把沉默的种子，催生它发芽开花。  
当布莱尔在他沉睡时吻他的时候，吉姆想他可能获得的不仅是一颗友情的果实。  
而更糟的是他觉得这个尝起来不错。

04  
布莱尔明显感觉到了吉姆的疏离。从他鼓起勇气偷吻吉姆的那天起，吉姆就尽量避开他们的眼神交汇，甚至是连普通的肢体接触都开始锐减——太明显了，布莱尔无法不去想那天晚上吉姆根本就没有因为喝多而陷入沉睡。  
布莱尔深吸口气，不得不让自己的注意力集中在观察对象身上，他们手头上调查的宝石盗窃案，她有很大的嫌疑——那是一个美丽的女人，聪明优雅，吉姆看她第一眼就被她迷住了。不死心地去做卧底洗清她的嫌疑。而布莱尔祈祷着这一切仅仅是因为费洛蒙作祟。  
他通过高精度的望远镜看到吉姆和那女人紧握的手，亲昵的肢体动作，甚至是吉姆看向她时含情脉脉的眼神，一点一滴像是要掐死他一样。  
直到那双眼睛看了他一眼。  
速度很快，但布莱尔还是捕捉到了吉姆在看他，这像是给他施加缓刑，就如同吉姆和另一个女人结婚那样——他无法忍受吉姆的离开，但每次吉姆看向他，亲密的拍他的脸颊，拉他的胳膊，或者安抚地将手放在他的背部，这些都大大缓解了他的痛苦——他隐秘的，喜欢着吉姆，很多很多年。  
但是这一切都因为自己大胆且自以为是的亲吻给毁了。  
吉姆很可能会再次离开他，选择这个女人，或者随便找个什么借口把他赶出家门。  
还有可能比他想象中糟一万倍。

05  
报告讨论完工作后西蒙支开布莱尔把吉姆留在他办公室。除了工作还要担心下属的好上司西蒙开头就问吉姆和布莱尔发生了什么。  
吉姆靠在桌子上，摸了摸鼻子，除了浓烈的雪茄外，他还嗅到草药味萦绕在这个房间内，就在门口，布莱尔离他站得很远的地方，他甚至还记得他低着头，连说话的声音都低下去，沮丧可怜得像是很多年前泡在大雨中一样。  
吉姆叹了口气，“没什么。”  
“已经快一个月了——没什么？”西蒙哼了一声，从抽屉里掏出雪茄掉在嘴巴里，像教训孩子那样教训了吉姆一顿。  
控制好个人感情，不要影响到工作，私事公事分开处理，家事不要——  
越听越不对的吉姆抬手叫停：“我会跟他谈谈的。”

06  
但他完全不知道该怎么跟布莱尔谈，别说布莱尔，连他自己都处理不过来相处十几年的朋友喜欢自己这件事。他们只能沉默的打招呼，布莱尔散着的卷发遮住了大部分脸，安安静静的坐在副驾驶上紧贴着车窗，让他节奏不稳的心跳扰乱吉姆。  
然后吉姆停靠在路边，手指敲打了半天方向盘之后叫了布莱尔的名字，说，“我们得谈谈。”  
布莱尔都不敢看他，畏畏缩缩地第一句话就是道歉，然后说，“我喜欢你。”  
吉姆被布莱尔的耿直噎了半天，他嘴巴张了又张，眼睛开始乱瞟，手也开始在空中比划，“呃，朋友的那种吗？是的，我也是。”  
“恋人的那种。”布莱尔低声又坚决，湛蓝的眼睛看着他，干脆破罐子破摔，“我一直都很喜欢你，从遇见你开始到现在。”  
吉姆想了半天，“听着，酋长，你喜欢我，只是因为我跟你相处时间太久了，而你遇到我的时候，你还很小。”  
“你还记得那个沉睡八年的女孩吗？”布莱尔说，“我当时跟你说过，不管年龄多小，喜欢的这份感情是真的——而且，十几年，它已经很成熟了。”  
吉姆抿了抿嘴巴，布莱尔离他有点距离，路灯把他的卷发染上一层橘黄，像是在发光。吉姆感觉眼睛有些刺痛，连忙转移开视线以后布莱尔立马握住了他的手。  
他感觉到布莱尔手心里有汗，炙热的像太阳一样，他的心脏强有力的跳动着，带动着吉姆的心跳一起。吉姆再回头看布莱尔的时候，草药味灌满他的鼻腔口腔，他甚至尝到一点甜味。  
布莱尔温热的嘴唇胶着在他的嘴巴上，使他感觉有点——超载。但是他的脑子又非常清晰，他清楚地意识到自己并不抗拒布莱尔，他觉得自己不该回应，而在他做出决定前，布莱尔就已经气喘吁吁地离开了他，冷风吹来使他感觉自己的嘴唇仿佛要结冰一般。  
“你为什么要看我？”布莱尔带着不稳地气息质问他，而吉姆清晰地分辨出那其中混着悲伤地颤抖。  
“——什么？”吉姆眯着眼睛看他。  
“你在吻那个嫌疑人的时候，为什么要看我？”  
布莱尔声音大了一点，几乎是喊出来的。他握着吉姆的手腕，手心出汗，心在狂跳。  
吉姆也一样。

07  
那个带草药味的，蜻蜓点水的吻像是什么神秘的开关，他总是在梦中看到他身在丛林，那只黑豹沉默地跟在一只灰狼身后，当他举起弓箭时，那只黑豹则会完全把灰狼挡住朝他嘶吼。有时黑豹会舔舐灰狼的皮毛，而他则在那个吻的触感中醒过来。  
他接近嫌疑人仅仅是因为对方是嫌疑人而已，布莱尔躲在哪里观察他们他都知道，他不能用眼睛去看，这样会暴露他的位置，所以他只能去听，听心脏，听呼吸，这些都告诉他布莱尔仍然安全，布莱尔仍然快活地像个小太阳。  
呛鼻子的香水让他想到布莱尔的草药味，褐色的眼睛让他想到布莱尔的蓝眼睛，与他相仿的身高让他想到布莱尔的矮他一头的小个子，顺滑的长发让他想到布莱尔毛毛躁躁的卷发。  
眼前的女人无疑是美丽的——而他脑海里不知道为什么全部都是布莱尔。  
尤其是与她接吻时，总会想到那个带着酒气的，小心翼翼地吻。  
再之后他听到布莱尔的心跳和呼吸变化。  
然后他无法控制自己看向布莱尔。  
“你不专心。”女人贴着他的耳朵低语，手指在他的胸口上打转，“你在想谁？”  
在想谁？  
布莱尔。

08  
吉姆在遇到布莱尔的时候，布莱尔对他来说还是个孩子——事实上现在也是。  
在布莱尔向他表白之前吉姆一直都是这样看他，然后突然有一天，他发现布莱尔已经不是那个在风雨里淋成落汤鸡可怜兮兮的孩子了。  
“我是你的搭档，我是你的朋友，吉姆。”布莱尔这么说，“但是我还想……成为你的伴侣。”  
“如果你不愿意的话——”布莱尔摸摸鼻子，“但是我不后悔去吻你。”  
然后布莱尔下车，在吉姆没有反应过来的时候拦了一辆路边的士消失在夜色中。  
吉姆来不及反应——或者说他不想反应。他可以顺着布莱尔绝望的抽噎声找到他，也可以用他的视力注意到那辆的士然后尾随着看布莱尔在哪里下车，或者他可以给布莱尔打电话——  
但是之后呢？说实话他不太确定自己对布莱尔什么感觉——他是说，他从来没有对布莱尔有过什么想法，他只是很在乎他，连他前妻都说过他太过在意布莱尔，但这么长时间，这么久，他都——  
或许他们需要时间冷静一下。  
也给他点时间想想。

09  
布莱尔已经一星期没出现在警局了，西蒙来问过吉姆，梅根来问过吉姆，乔尔也来问——整个组都过来问布莱尔去哪了。  
“我怎么知道？”吉姆没什么好脸色，“电话根本打不通，我去他所有可能去的地方找了个遍，甚至是他的学校——”  
“这就是你们谈谈的结果？”西蒙也没什么好脸色，皱着眉看吉姆，“你什么时候去他学校？”  
“……三天前。”  
西蒙眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇，“听着，我不知道你们之间出了什么问题，他东西还在你家，你今天再去他学校一趟，好好找找桑伯格，把他给我揪到警局来。”  
吉姆从西蒙办公室出来带着低气压回到座位上，人人都在吉姆阴沉的表情下安静起来。但布莱尔不会失联一星期——他至少会在吉姆不在家的时候回家一趟。  
吉姆冷静下来想了想，驱车前往布莱尔的学校，在得到布莱尔整整一星期没有出现在学校后感觉心脏被狠狠地掐了一下。  
一星期，一星期，一星期。  
他从那天晚上离开后就再没有出现过。  
他本可以顺着布莱尔绝望的抽噎声找到他，也可以用他的视力注意到那辆的士然后尾随着看布莱尔在哪里下车，或者他可以给布莱尔打电话。不管他选择那种方式他都可以避免布莱尔消失整整一星期。  
但他没有。  
而这都是他的错。

10  
吉姆无法冷静，他死死地抓着方向盘额上青筋暴起。  
一星期，他能去哪？他会去哪？吉姆捏着电话给娜奥米拨了过去，咬着牙装作安然无事的样子。而布莱尔没有跟她联系。  
吉姆接着想到了布莱尔乘坐着的那辆的士，他想着布莱尔的话回忆了车牌号找到那个司机，把他从车门里拽出来询问细节，又按着描述确定了嫌疑人，锁定范围后端着枪带着人马连踹三家大门，一个嫖娼，一个非法赌博，一个毒【和谐】品交易地。  
枪声震耳欲聋，他裤腿染着鲜血，几场交战追赶下来，他感觉自己端着枪的手都在抖。他的嗓子也变得嘶哑，不断地喊着布莱尔在哪。  
没有一个人知道。  
西蒙看着他，试图让他冷静下来，吉姆也尝试着冷静，但他不可抑制地想一星期里可能会发生的事情就不由得心生寒意。  
他本可以在那天晚上就顺着布莱尔绝望的抽噎声找到他，也可以用他的视力注意到那辆的士然后尾随着看布莱尔在哪里下车，或者他可以给布莱尔打电话。不管他选择那种方式他都可以避免布莱尔消失整整一星期，避免他为他担惊受怕。  
但是他没有。  
他害怕面对布莱尔炙热的感情。  
上帝啊，如果可以再选一次，他宁愿当时就狠狠地回吻回去——或者再早一点，在布莱尔赠与他那个小心翼翼的吻时——或者再早一点。  
在他结婚前，听到布莱尔的抽泣时。  
他不该逃避自己不清不楚混沌的情感，不该对布莱尔真挚炙热的感情视而不见——  
——他永远无法原谅自己。

11  
16岁时布莱尔就已经踏进了大学，被誉为天才的少年在学校里狂傲极了，把自己本来就很卷的头发弄得更卷，把自己打扮成嬉皮士，摇头晃脑的钟爱着原始部落中那些大地的音乐，世界各地来回跑，有时候走得时间长一些，灰头土脸的带着小太阳一般的笑脸回来，在吉姆嫌弃的眼神中把从各个部落里收集来工艺品安插在吉姆每一个物品中间，尖笑着说要入侵吉姆的领地。  
吉姆仰躺在沙发里玩着自己的橄榄球，再三警告他不准入侵他的床。布莱尔可不听他的，一个箭步冲上就把吉姆的床糟蹋了个遍。吉姆紧随其后，死死地按住他吼着让他洗床单。  
“好好好好好我洗我洗我洗。”瘦小的布莱尔被身高体壮的吉姆压制，蓝眼睛眨啊眨的，脸蛋不自然的红起来，勾着吉姆在他脸上咬了一口。  
很疼。也不是特别疼。  
但布莱尔心脏跳得很快。  
吉姆注意到这个姿势有多暧昧后他拉开了与布莱尔的距离。  
这个距离保持了十几年。

12  
吉姆很快就锁定了新的地区，端着枪深入腹地后见到了被绑着C-4炸弹的布莱尔。  
是那个盗窃珠宝团伙，放出女性成员吸引注意，又绑了布莱尔转移视线，一方面在这中间计划盗窃，捆好炸弹，以这个做威胁使自己全身而退。  
布莱尔被绑在椅子上，嘴巴上贴着胶带。看起来憔悴极了，在见到吉姆第一时间就颤巍巍地摇头叫他不要过来。  
西蒙带人抓捕逃犯，吉姆和乔尔留下来拆弹，场外红蓝灯闪进场内。  
吉姆克制着自己的颤抖，帮布莱尔梳理着他凌乱的头发，一手按在他肩头低声抚慰着他。  
“没事，酋长，我们有最好的拆弹队长。”  
吉姆拍拍乔尔，帮吉姆解开绳子撕掉胶带，然后捂着他的眼睛，“没事，不要怕，我们会带你出去的。”  
“有很多话，我想跟你聊一聊，在我们出去以后。”  
布莱尔抬起手，吉姆可以看到他手腕处的淤血，他抓住布莱尔的手，紧紧地回握着他。  
布莱尔在颤抖，吉姆也是。  
他们之间的距离开始崩塌。

13  
他们无法阻止爆炸，只能把炸弹跟布莱尔分离。  
吉姆拎着布莱尔几乎使了全部的力气奔跑，被气流冲击后吉姆搂着布莱尔将他护在身下，除了拥在怀里的满足感之外，他才发现布莱尔那么瘦小。  
“酋长？桑伯格？布莱尔？你还好吗？”  
“好——”布莱尔咳了咳，眼睛看着他，又迅速的别过头，手上尴尬地想要推开吉姆，但却被他紧紧地攥着。  
“你……你放开我……”  
“听着，布莱尔。”吉姆捧着他的脸，目光灼灼的看着他，嘴巴张了张，犹豫半天都不知道怎么开口。  
“嘿……你怎么了伙计，谢谢你救了我，你看，我现在很好，什么事都没有。”布莱尔扯着嘴巴看着他笑，被吉姆盯久了，他心跳就开始加快。  
“对不起。”吉姆说，“我……我不该逃避。我应该正视你的感情，我应该像你一样坦白一些，我应该再早一点明白。我那天本来可以阻止你离开——这都是我的错——天，酋长，我要疯了，我一想到你可能会出事我就感觉自己要疯了，上次喷泉那个，我不知道万一你怎么样了能不能再救你，天，酋长，布莱尔，桑伯格——我喜欢你。”  
布莱尔的蓝眼睛，一眨一眨的，他歪着头，抓紧吉姆的手腕，艰难地吞咽着唾液，“听着，吉姆——我很开心你这么说——”  
“真的。”吉姆低下头拉近他们的距离，“我之前竟然都没有意识到……天——”  
布莱尔仍然不敢相信，他抬头看看缀着星星的天空，又看看吉姆认真的眼睛，“这是个梦。”  
然后吉姆吻了他一下。  
“上帝啊，不要叫醒我。”  
布莱尔低声道，在吉姆再次将唇覆上来时，回应了这个酸酸甜甜的吻。


End file.
